Far... but with me/Akira's Story/Capítulo 1
100px 100px Este capítulo es patrocinado por FranMagius. archivo:Akira Capítulo 1.png ~El tiempo ha comenzado a correr~ archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Akira viajaba através de un oscuro espacio, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento durante el trayecto, flotaba siendo arrastrado hasta un agujero del que salía luz, conforme más se acercaba, más podia escucharse el suave sonido que provenía de ahí, como si se tratase de olas chocando contra la orilla. Cruzó aquel hueco, cayendo desde el cielo con fuerza directo al agua del mar, desmayado, se hundía en la profunidad. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Estoy flotando en el paraíso...? ¿Ya he muerto...? —hundiéndose en el mar. Se hundía poco a poco, pronto dejaría de poder respirar y moriría ahogado ahí mismo, pero junto a la orilla había una joven Panpour que miraba asombrada a lo que había ocurrido, y no dudó un segundo en lanzarse al agua a rescatarlo. Se sumergió hasta donde Akira se encontraba, estaba inconsciente y cada vez iba bajando más y más, pero la chica lo agarró con fuerza y lo sacó a la superficie, arrastrándolo hasta la orilla junto a ella. Lo dejó recostado sobre la arena durante unas horas, quedándose a su lado todo el tiempo, hasta que al final volvió a abrir los ojos, extrañado. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Oh, por fin has despertado, ¡vaya dormilón estás hecho! archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?—se restriega la mano en la cara. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: No, esto no es un sueño, no tienes de qué preocuparte. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Y tú quién eres...? archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Mi nombre es Mitsuki, ¿podemos ser amigos?—sonríe. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: C-claro, soy Akira, ¿tú me sacaste del agua? archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¡Exacto! ¡Debes tener cuidado, casi te ahogas! archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, podía haber muerto, gracias de verdad!—la toma de las manos. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Y bueno, ¿qué te trae por un lugar tan apartado como este? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Oh... es cierto.—recuerda por lo que había sido transportado. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¿Pasa algo Akira? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —Mira alrededor desconcertado— ¿Dónde... estoy? El lugar destacaba por su temperatura, elevada y con un toque algo pegajoso, se trataba de una isla, una isla totalmente lejana y de un tamaño poco destacable, rodeada por un hermoso y brillante océano que bañaba la orilla junto al relajante romper de las olas. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Te vi cayendo del cielo al agua y me asusté, y entonces fui a ayudarte cuando vi que te hundías. Te encuentras en una pequeña isla lejana, en la que tan solo vivimos unos pocos Pokémon. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Ya veo. Oye Mitsuki, ¿y sabes de algún lugar en el que poder quedarme? No tengo donde ir...—agacha la mirada. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¡Sí! Sígueme ¡vamos, rápido!—entusiasmada sale corriendo. Ambos salieron de la playa atravesando los enormes caminos de arena, nada más llegar al exterior de la playa, se podía presenciar un frondoso bosque lleno de árboles altos y en el que había un silencio muy especial. El bosque rodeaba la isla entera, y a través de los huecos que quedaban entre árbol y árbol entraba la luz del atardecer del Sol que iluminaba el bosque con una luz tenue. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Oye, ¿por qué te has puesto tan feliz cuando te he dicho de querer un lugar donde quedarme? archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Bueno, es que en general no soy yo la única que se alegraría, no es que tengamos muchas visitas por aquí...—se para un momento. La Panpour se quedó pensativa un instante, hasta que volvió a seguir caminando junto a Akira por el interior de ese bosque, no parecía haber mucha distancia entre la entrada desde la playa a la salida del mismo, pero se sentía como si alguien les observara. Algo comenzó a moverse en los árboles, hasta que de pronto un Nuzleaf saltó hasta donde se encontraban y se paró mirándolos fijamente. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: —Retrocede del susto—¡no me des esos sustos, idiota! archivo:Cara_de_Nuzleaf.png ¿Quién es ese?—señala a Akira. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Su nombre es Akira, lo rescaté en la playa, se estaba ahogando y ahora lo llevo conmigo, no hay de qué preocuparse. archivo:Cara_de_Nuzleaf.png: ...—da un salto y desaparece entre los árboles. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Agh... Akira, perdona su frialdad, es el guardían de la isla, y no suele ser de muchas palabras. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: No pasa nada.—ríe algo forzado. archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Mitsuki y Akira llegaron hasta un edificio de un tamaño no muy grande y con una apariencia algo vieja, las paredes eran de madera y algunas ventanas estaban rotas . Avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada, una puerta vieja y que cuando Mitsuki la abrió hizo un crujido algo estridente, al entrar, salía un dulce aroma a perfume que rodeaba a todo el lugar. Fueron hasta la recepción, en la que una hermosa Gardevoir rellenaba unos papeles de espaldas, pero al sentir que alguien se acercaba se giró a mirar. archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: —Grita de alegría— ¡Por Arceus y todas las leyendas, no lo puedo creer! —corre hasta a Akira y lo abraza con fuerza. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: E-esto... ¡me hace daño!—tratando de soltarse. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Te lo dije, no sería la única que se alegría—mira a Akira entre carcajadas. archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!—deja de abrazarlo. archivo:Cara de Akira Fran.png: Mi nombre es Akira y tengo dieciséis años. archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: ¡¿De dónde eres?! ¡¿Cómo has llegado aquí?! archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Soy de un lugar lejano a esta isla, y no sé muy bien cómo he llegado aquí...—se rasca la cabeza. archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: ¡¿Tienes hambre?! ¡¿Te has perdido?! ¡¿Dónde están tus padres?! archivo:Cara de Akira Fran.png: Ehm... archivo:Cara de Panpour.png: ¿Podría quedarse Akira con nosotros?—mira a la Gardevoir. archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: ¡Por supuesto, no sé para qué preguntas Mitsuki! ¡Bienvenido a la residencia de alumnos de la isla! archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡Muchísimas gracias!—esboza una dulce sonrisa. archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png: Oh cierto, perdóname, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Mei, soy la encargada de cuidar esta residencia, cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en decírmelo, que haré lo que esté en mis manos. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡Encantado! archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png: Veamos, dormirás en habitación compartida con Mitsuki y Kazuo, sígueme, te llevaré hasta ella.—hace un gesto con la mano para que le sigan. Mei los guió por un pasillo no muy largo en el que habían varias habitaciones, hasta llegar a la habitación número cinco, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio en el que, al igual que en todas las habitaciones del lugar, olía muy bien. La Gardevoir les avisó que estuvieran listos para la cena en unas horas, pues la noche estaba comenzando a caer, esbozó una sonrisa hacia Akira y cerró la puerta con suavidad marchándose. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Acomódate, estás en tu casa.—se sienta en una silla. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —Mira un armario al fondo de la habitación—¿para qué quieres un armario?—ríe mientras se acerca para abrirlo. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¡Espera, no lo abras!—se levanta de pronto de la silla. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —Abre el armario ignorando las palabras de Mitsuki— Veamos qué hay aquí.—se queda pasmado. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Ya te dije que no abrieras...—se echa las manos a la cabeza. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Se puede saber qué hace un Abra en un armario...? archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png: ¡Hola!—habla de repente. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Ese es Kazuo, mi... "compañero de habitación". archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png: —Comienza a hablar a toda prisa—¡encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Kazuo, tengo diecisiete años y como puedes ver soy un Abra, mi color favorito es el amarillo, estoy feliz de ver que hay un nuevo compañero, espero que lo pases muy bien aquí, siempre que quieras algo aquí estaré, pero ten cuidado por las noches, porque sé que en esta residencia habitan espíritus, aunque cuando lo digo a los demás me toman por loco, pero seguramente tú me creas, bueno, es un placer!—ríe en voz baja. archivo:Cara_de Akira Fran.png: Igualmente, yo seré tu nuevo compañero de habitación, espero que seamos buenos amigos.—sonríe. archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png: ...—se duerme. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡¿Por qué se duerme si le estoy hablando?! archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: —Avergonzada—Déjalo, es como no tener compañero de habitación, hazme caso. La noche había llegado, y era la hora de ir a cenar, la suave voz de Mei sonaba por una megafonía desde la recepción diciéndoles que fuesen al comedor a por la cena. Todos los Pokémon alojados en la residencia salieron de sus dormitorios, y otros vinieron desde el patio hasta llegar al comedor, donde una Jynx servía la comida a todos con tranquilidad. El lugar no era muy amplio, pero suficiente para los que residían ahí, el olor a la comida inundaba la habitación junto al sonido de las risas y las charlas entre los que ya estaban comiendo. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Ven Akira, vamos a por nuestra cena.—lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva con ella. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Voy, voy. archivo:Cara de Jynx.png: ¡Oh! ¡¿Un nuevo residente?! ¡Qué alegría más grande!—esboza una gran sonrisa. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Se llama Akira, y a partir de ahora estará aquí. archivo:Cara_de_Jynx.png: Mi nombre es Aika y soy la cocinera y encargada del comedor de la residencia, es un placer que te unas a nosotros, cariño.—le guiña un ojo. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Muchas gracias, todos son muy amables aquí. archivo:Cara_de_Jynx.png: Por supuesto, y como cena de bienvenida, aquí tienes una buena tarta de bayas, y para ti Mitsuki, la leche Mu-mu como siempre. ¡Buen provecho niños! archivo:Akira Símbolo.png Akira y Mitsuki cogieron su bandeja y la llevaron hasta una mesa en la que se sentaron juntos, pusieron la cena en la mesa y se prepararon para cenar. Mitsuki abrió su bote de leche, girándolo haciendo que Akira viera que se trataba de leche Mu-mu, la favorita de su hermana, entonces Akira recordó su objetivo, por el cual había venido a la isla y que había empezado a olvidar. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡Y-Yuna!—grita al recordarla. archivo:Cara de Panpour.png: —Asombrada por la reacción de Akira—¿quién es Yuna? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Cierto, no te lo conté aún, ¿te importaría escucharme un momento? archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Para nada, adelante—bebe un sorbo de leche. archivo:Cara de Akira Fran.png: Verás, Yuna es mi hermana, somos mellizos, y bueno por cierta causa, volvíamos de estudiar a casa y había alguien muy extraño justo detrás de nosotros, abrió dos portales de los que salía un fuerte viento y nos arrastraron al interior, dijo que debíamos encontrar nuestro futuro, y conseguir las llaves del destino, aunque claro... no nos dijo cómo hacerlo.—preocupado. archivo:Cara de Panpour.png: Te han separado de tu hermana... vaya crueldad. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¿Por casualidad tú sabes algo sobre esas llaves? archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Siento decirte que no sé nada Akira, de hecho, no creo haber escuchado nunca acerca de ellas. Oye, entonces... ¿no estarás en la isla mucho tiempo, no?—su mirada se vuelve algo entristecida. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: No lo sé, pero debo hacerlo antes de que cumpla los 17, y tengo nada más que nueve meses y tres estaciones... de lo contrario yo mori-. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: ¿Tú qué? archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: Nada déjalo, no es nada importante. archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Vale, no hay problema—sonríe y bebe el último trago de leche. archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png: —Al lado de ellos cenando—interesante historia...—ríe en voz baja. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —Vuelve la mirada hacia él y le grita—¡¿se puede saber desde cuándo estás ahí escuchando?! archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png: ...—se duerme. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡No tiene remedio! archivo:Cara_de_Panpour.png: Bien, ya es hora de ir a dormir, se nos hizo tarde con tanta charla.—se levanta. Todos fueron a dormir, el comedor quedó vacío mientras la Jynx fregaba las últimas bandejas y apagaba las luces para irse también. La residencia quedó en completa oscuridad, todas las luces estaban apagadas y nada más podía escucharse el crujido de algunas maderas. Mitsuki se tumbó en su cama, dio las buenas noches a Akira y se durmió en poco tiempo, mientras que Akira, no podía conciliar el sueño y miraba aburrido al techo. archivo:Akira Símbolo.png archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —En voz baja—debería empezar a buscar la llave... no puedo perder tiempo.—levanta de la cama y sale en silencio del dormitorio.—¡vámonos! Akira salió con paso sigiloso por el pasillo evitando hacer cualquier ruido, hasta llegar a la puerta de la residencia que se había quedado abierta, la empujó con cuidado y se fue. Caminaba con tranquilidad, a un paso lento, evitando que el guardían del bosque le escuchara, pues no era muy agradable y no le apetecía encontrarlo, esquivó las ramas de los árboles hasta alcanzar la misma playa en la que estaba al principio. Las olas del mar removían la paz de la noche, chocaban en la orilla con suavidad, ligeras. Akira avanzaba poco a poco, pero se detuvo por un momento. Una silueta se podía visualizar en la distancia, flotando sobre el agua, con la mirada fija en el joven; Akira consiguió visualizarla finalmente, se trataba de una dulce Frillish, pero había un problema, su mirada era pesarosa. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: ¡¿H-hola?! archivo:Cara_de_Frillish Hembra.png: ...—comienza a derramar lágrimas. Con tristeza, la mirada perdida en la humedad, se encontraba la joven Frillish, de la que no paraban de caer lágrimas sin detenerse, Akira no lo llegaba a entender, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. archivo:Cara_de_Akira Fran.png: —Se acerca más a ella—¿P-por qué lloras, te puedo ayudar en algo? No dio respuesta, siguió dejando caer gotas de sus ojos hasta que en un instante, se desvaneció haciéndose una masa de agua, que cayó al mar sin dejar rastro, fundiéndose con el resto, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. El fuerte viento marítimo sopló, haciendo mover con un vigoroso movimiento las orejas de Akira, que se quedó parado, atónito, mirando el lugar en el que estaba aquella silueta, donde ahora, las olas se levantaban con más fuerza. archivo:Akira Símbolo.png archivo:Alas izquierda.gif Anterior capítulo - Siguiente capítulo archivo:Alas derecha.gif